


Blood Moon and the Holy Eclipse

by Onyx_Lenora_Traise



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Blips, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Bored Alucard (Hellsing), Catholic, Conspiracy, Death, Demons, Dom/sub, England (Country), Guns, Hellsing Organization, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hybrids, Magic, Mercenaries, Military Training, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Orphans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Protective Alucard (Hellsing), Protestant, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Trauma, Vampires, Vatican, Violence, Voyeurism, War, Weapons, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Lenora_Traise/pseuds/Onyx_Lenora_Traise
Summary: In a world with supernatural beings lives vampires, werewolves, and something else that was not really common in this hidden world.On a mission from his master, Alucard's next target comes crashing into his life, that slightly changes the game. A young girl with a haunting upbringing and who has death hot on her trails.Let's just say that things just got a whole lot interesting in the Hellsing Household.
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader, Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria, Walter Dornez/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. The pursued

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for a Hellsing story for many years now; I've even dreamt out the entire story at one point but was unsure how to go about structuring everything.
> 
> Now after six years, I've decided to challenge myself to write and complete this story. 
> 
> Hellsing has always been in my top five for favorite animes and I'm thrilled to finally be writing for the fandom.

  


The cracks of a whip filled the air and resonated throughout the courtyard. Snickers from the surrounding observers, where like salt to the already open wound that added to the gruesome pain. 

"SCREAM BITCH!!" the assailant screamed

the one being tortured just grit their teeth. No way were they giving this asshole the satisfaction of them submitting to their command. The silent protest seems to cause a ruckus amongst the crowd. Shouts and curses where spewed as individuals demanded they get a reaction.

Bloodshed was like a sport to the lot of them, they thrived off making one's life a living hell, especially if they do not favor you. Hence, the current predicament 

Suddenly the lashes stopped and so did the noise. The immediate silence was haunting especially when one is blindfolded to a post. Seconds ticked on but it felt like forever. 

"You dare remain silent when you were told to scream." 

The deep baritone voice of the clan head sounded calm, yet anger was evident as he spoke, which was never a good sign. A fear and hatred for this said individual radiated off the one that was awaiting judgment. They knew that from here on out, things were going to get worse. A lot worse.

However, despite it all, they continued to not utter a word. More silence passed until the jingling of metal was heard. So before they could comprehend what was going to happen, a scorching pain ripped throughout their body, followed by the sound of tearing flesh.

Never had they felt this sort of pain. It was a whip being felt against their skin but it was totally different than any other that was used before. It felt like their body was being burned from the inside out. Just what the hell was happening?

"Still not saying anything huh? So fucking stubborn and that will be your downfall. SOMEONE BRING ME THE LIQUID WOLFSBANE AND SOAK THE WHIPS WITH IT!"

Lash after lash was given, each one worse than the last. This carried on for hours, a few persons taking turns to take a crack at the whip. Such a barbaric way of administering punishment. The sound of blood dripping was heard and the unexpected burning heat from a branding rod finally caused them to release a blood-curdling scream. After what felt like forever, everything finally stopped. 

They were unchained from the post and dragged away. By this point they were slipping in and out of consciousness, barely hanging on to life. The last words heard was the clan head ordering for them to be taken to the dungeon and not given any food or water for a week. 

'well just another day in paradise'

  


  
**London, England**   
**Hellsing Organization @ 22:15 PM**

  


The moonlight shone through the grand windows of Integra's office. There she sat behind her desk, cigar in mouth, studying a few files for a potential case. 

A few days ago, she received a package from an anonymous source. The contents were quite surprising. It was information about an entire town run by werewolves. A lot of werewolves. 

However, what caught her interest the most was the potential existence of some type of hybrid. Now throughout her years of hunting things of the supernatural, not once has she even seen or heard anything about a hybrid. Well until now.

Even researching the archives and Journals of her ancestors, not once did she see any text about a hybrid. The only person that could possibly shine some light on the situation was the Vampire king Alucard. 

  


"you're working extra late tonight, master~"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Exhaling smoke, Integra placed the cigar in the nearby ashtray and leaned back in her chair, simultaneously studying Alucard's facial expression since he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"What can you tell me about hybrids?"

Alucard tilted his head, eyes blazing with curiosity at the sudden question. Now he was glad he came to bother his master. Things were getting really boring around the mansion and something needed to be done. 

"Judging from your expression, is it safe to say you're just as much in the dark about this as I am?"

Walking closer to the table, he picked up one of the folders and read through the information. An eyebrow was raised, as he looked at Integra

"Is this legit? In all my years, I've never once heard of this. I mean werewolves yes but the other thing. Not a one."

"well, this just makes things a bit complicated. If this is real, we have no way to fully deal with this type of scenario"

Alucard snickered "We'll deal with it like we always have. With my guns." 

Deep in thought, Integra reach for her cigar and glanced at the folder before her. 

"I have a mission for you, Vampire'

  


**South of Transylvania**   
**Three days later**   
**3 hours before the full moon**

  


"you have to go. Go before your father returns."

"he is not my father! and are you crazy Meri? If he finds out you're doing this, he will kill you and I can't allow that to happen. Besides, tonight's a full moon."

Meri was a 62-year-old woman with ginger-colored hair and her patience was running thin with the unnecessary back and forth

"child, this is the best night to get away. Scrap that, this is the only opportunity to get away. Do you want to spend the rest of your life in this hell? Plus if I die for helping you, I'll be happy and finally pay for the many sins I've committed against you and your mother."

Looking out at the dusk, the two fell into silence. A decision had to be made, the night was approaching quickly. 

"I'm still weak Meri. I won't get far but you're right, if I don't leave soon I'm done for. I can't take any more of what is going on here."

"Come child. Let us prepare for your departure. The sooner you leave the better."

  
Unknowing to them both, someone was listening to their conversation. How does the saying go? Walls have ears and windows have eyes. Yup, they're about to be in some deep shit.

  


  


**Outskirts of the town's forest**   
**1.5 hours before the full moon**

The red trench coat flapped in the wind as Alucard made his way into the forest. He was in no hurry to finish this mission. According to the satellite view of the town, it was surrounded by two forests; an outer and inner one. The outer being larger (leave it up to werewolves to be secretive) which then, upon exit, gives way to a clearing that houses a river. Once this area is crossed, a few kilometers away stands the other forest (very annoying) 

Having been given one week to wrap everything up, Integra thought it be a good idea to send Walter along, as reconnaissance and operator for the chopper, in case something goes wrong.

_'Like if that's going to affect anything'_

Walking to the destination would take precisely 1 hour 10 minutes and it was such a lovely night for a calm stroll that Alucard refrained from using his abilities to get there faster, you know before it all goes to hell. 

He, however, released Baskerville to scout ahead. Tonight werewolves will transform once the moon is visible and even though he has experience dealing with dogs before, handling them (especially in packs) can get a bit.....Tedious. 

  


  
**Meanwhile….**

  
"Run Child! Don't worry 'bout me. Go before he gets up again and here take this. You're gonna need it"

Catching the bag that was tossed to them, the smell of iron and copper filled their nostrils. They let out a hiss

"why the heck are you giving me this for? You know dam well, that if this is used.....I can't....don't let me use it."

"Use it as a last resort. Now go. Enough time has been wasted."

Storing the small bag in the cloaks' pocket, they looked at the woman who was risking everything to let them escape. Not wanting to be yelled at again, they quickly averted their gaze, threw over the hood of the cloak, and slipped into the night.

Meri waited 15 minutes to ensure that their scent was far away before turning to look after the unconscious guard by the fireplace. However, when she turned she was met with a clawed hand around her throat.

Blazing gold eyes met her brown ones. The animalistic gaze intensified as well as, the grip on her neck. Meri was gasping for air and clawing at the arm of her assailant.

If he was up so soon, it could only mean one thing. The moon was coming out. It won't be long before the moon reaches its peak and the pack fully transforms. 

_'run child run as fast as your legs can carry you...cause your survival surely depends on it'_

  


  
That is exactly what they were doing at present. Their goal was to reach the clearing where they plan to use the river to hide their scent further by swimming. 

The biggest means of tracking anyone for the pack was by scent and right now the coat Meri provided could only do so much in masking their scent. The forest was dark because the moon was hidden behind the clouds and the clutter of trees. There was no sound of night animals, not even bugs. It had always been that way for some strange reason.

Ever since as a child, no one explained why the forest was void of smaller 'domestic' like animals. Is it because they were all cursed?

The sound of howling could be heard in the distance, snapping them out of their thoughts. The patterns of the howl was one that indicates whether someone was either lost or in their cause escaped and those howls were coming from the same guard Meri knocked unconscious,

"Shit!"

  


Panic crept in as they continued to run. The pain running throughout their entire body was taking a toll but they continued to press on. The guard was not supposed to be awake so soon. If that was the case then that meant the pack would be upon them sooner than planned

_'I'd rather die than return to that hellhole'_

More howls could be heard now and they sounded closer. It seems that the Xeaits of the pack were sent ahead since they were the fastest of all the wolves, apart from the leader. Not only were they the fastest but they loved to toy with their prey.

Hunts were a thrill for them. They get all crazed out and once their prey is cornered, they bite and claw away at their victims until they almost bleed out, on the brink of life and death before dragging the body back to the town. The final outcome was never pretty.

The mere thought of what they were capable of, was making this current prey sick. Beads of sweat were running down their body as it was being pushed beyond the limit. It seems that the adrenaline rush as wearing off with every passing second.

They tripped on a tree root suddenly, slamming face down on the uneven forest floor. The smell of their own blood caused them to scramble off the ground and run three times faster than before.

'Idiot! Stupid! You just signed your own death warrant!'

A tree twig snapped, followed by several others. Glancing back the glowing yellow eyes of wolves looked right into theirs. Their breath hitched. 1,2,3....eight, that's how many of them they were. 

Enough time was wasted, getting away was the only option even if it was by death but they would try this method first; getaway on foot and then by water.

Twenty seconds was the head start. Xeaits always gave their prey a twenty seconds head start. It was cruel for it gave a sense of false hope. A chance for one's thoughts to say "yes, I can get away" but they never get away. Not alive that is.

  


Ten seconds. The faint sound of the river's rushing waters could be heard. This was the motivation needed to ignore the pain and to pick up speed. 

Five... heavy pounding of feet against the ground filled the air

Four... the sound of the river, now getting louder

Three... vison getting blurry and chest feels like its collapsing but the sound of growling cleared that all away

Two... the forest exit was just up ahead, clearly in site

One... home free!

  


Oh, if it was that easy. The moment they exited the forest, four more wolves were waiting, pacing with anticipation, and the moon decided at that moment to make her presence known. Shining a beautiful, haunting, unearthly orange. 

Fear. Anger. Despair. Those three emotions coursed through their veins as they felt the other eight leave the forest. They were completely surrounded. The river right insight; so close, yet so far.

_'did you believe escaping would have been that easy?'_

the voice echoed in their mind. When wolves of this pack transform they are a cross between human and wolf. They look humanoid but there are traits such as fur (that covers the entire body) ears, tail, canine teeth, claws, and muscle upon muscle. They are capable of running on all fours but can stand on two and walk as if humans still. However, they cannot speak verbally once in this form, only telepathically. 

_'How very foolish of you. You are not smart if you think the night of the full moon was the best time to make your escape'_

_'submit now and maybe we might be merciful'_ one taunted

Merciful? They knew no such thing. They were all ruthless, bred to be as such.

"I would rather die" they hissed out "you want me? the only way is with life no longer in my body"

The sounds of crazed laughter consumed their mind, which they tried to block out

_'trying to be brave. How stupid. Tonight the ritual will take place and you will return. Not to worry, we wouldn't kill you...just hurt you badly.'_

One snapped his jaw and jumped. Barely dodging the assault, they pulled out a hand blade to defend themselves with. Another leaped and managed to slash their upper leg. Every time the opportunity presented itself to make a dash to the river, it was quickly taken away. 

Now bent on one knee, weak from blood loss they tried to clear the blurriness from their vision. The coat was lost in the struggle and the clothes underneath were full of claw marks and bites. The once grey color was stained with the color red. Blood was just everywhere.

Efforts were not wasted though. With their special dagger, they managed to injure three of them, another was missing an eye, one lay unconscious after getting a stab to the temple. They barely had energy to simply breathe.

Thinking back on the bag Meri gave them, it seems that the last resort will have to be used. The slashing of claws against their back caused them to scream out in pain as they fell to the ground.

_'We are trained never to get distracted when facing an enemy. Why our leader has kept you alive for so long still baffles me to this very moment.'_

The pressure of being stepped on and bones cracking was too much to bear. They could feel a few ribs were broken resulting in one of their lungs being pierced through. It was harder to breathe especially when one was coughing up blood. 

The coat was in arms reach and when the body that was pressing down on them moved away, they brought the coat closer to their body. Frantically finding the small bag, they said a quiet prayer before sinking their teeth into it. 

The taste of blood filled their mouth. It tasted exactly as it smelled; iron and copper but there was a hint of sweetness. Finding the will power to swallow, they drank every last drop and when the bag was empty they became unconscious.

  


**With Alucard who is currently approaching the clearing**

The Vampire King could smell blood in the air. It was strong; it smelt of rage, bloodlust, insanity. Never a good combination. It seems that he had his work cut of for him tonight.

Before exiting the forest, his eyes landed on Baskerville who sat quietly watching ahead with a calculating gaze. The bloodhound was not usually this quiet. Alucard grew very curious. The sounds of growls and flesh being torn brought him from his thoughts.

It sounded like a battlefield out there...well minus gunfire and swords. Not being one to procrastinate too long on killing others, he mentally told the hellhound to stay put before the walked into the open, guns at ready.

The scene before him was not what he expected. The disfigured bodies of werewolves were scattered across the ground, which was also soaked with blood. Death was present, it coated the air thickly. A little ways ahead one remaining wolf stood with its jaw closed over someone's arm. Their breathing was labored and shallow. Alucard could tell that it did not have long to live.

Studying his surroundings, Alucard came to the conclusion that this wasn't a fight that occurred amongst themselves. No, they had to be fighting something else, and based on the fact that so many of them were dead only means that the opponent was strong. Very strong.

Turning back to the near-dead wolf, he saw a hand rip through its chest, heart in hand before squeezing, crushing the organ in their grasp. The hand that was caught in the wolf's jaw was now free and the large corpse fell to the ground.

_'so much for killing some dogs'_

Alucard was a bit disappointed by that revelation but the site of the blood-soaked survivor caused that to be pushed at the back of his mind. A young female stood in the center of all the carnage, dripping with blood that covered her bare body. Waist-length hair flowed down her back. Alucard could not tell of its natural color or if it was indeed red as blood.

Pointed ears stuck through the strands, their hands adorned with claws that were currently trembling. He could smell fear and shock radiating off them and when he decided to walk forward, the crunching of his boots against the ground caused them to turn in fright.

Alucard had never seen anyone with smoky violet eyes that glowed with such intensity. Then again...he never met anyone who has violet eyes, to begin with. They looked like flames, burning wildly. Fear was evident within those orbs but their gaze never faltered. 

He could feel the calculating gaze upon him. Their eyes fell on his guns. 

"kill me"

The request was so sudden that it slightly shocked the No life king. Here stood someone willingly asking for death. Alucard frowned, the simple request bothered him...but why?

"Why do you willingly ask for death? Is life not worth staying alive for?"

The salty smell of tears appeared "not when life has been nothing but cruel. What good is life when all one has to know is suffering?.. so please...

Alucard did not answer. He only continued to watch the frightened creature

"kill me...kill me! before I become the monster they want me to be! I--I can't--please..."

their voice began to falter as they began to grow unconscious. Alucard appeared before them, catching her before she fell to the ground. The now unconscious girl lay limp in his arms. Is this who he was sent to terminate? This pitiful thing? Alucard was annoyed. 

There was no way he was going to kill her. Oh no, he had every intention of keeping her alive as a way of torture for making him waste his time. Death was too easy a way out. Integra was definitely in for a big surprise; he could already anticipate his master's reaction. The wicked smile that graced his face was beautiful.

Pulling out his phone, he speed-dialed Walter to tell him that the mission was over and to ready the chopper. Walter began to ask questions but Alucard simply ignored him and ended the call. 

Positioning the girl firmly in his arms, Alucard looked up at the moon and smiled before turning towards the direction in which he came, disappearing into the surrounding forest, with Baskerville by his side. 

  



	2. Nothing but a Vicious Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newcomer, who wakes up to find herself in unknown territory isn't sure about what lies ahead. Will this be like her last place of residence?

The sound of the chopper's blades echoed throughout the compound as Walter made a landing. Integra stood at the Manson doors, unlit cigar nestled between her crossed fingers as she waited for her Butler to exit and make his way over. The mission ended a day earlier than expected and to say she was not impatient to hear the report would be a lie.

This case was different since they were dealing with something not quite heard of. Before the arrival, Alucard made contact with her, saying to prepare herself, then abruptly disconnected the line. 

It took a lot to leave Integral baffled, so as she remembered staring dumbfounded at her phone, dial tone in her ears, the poor cigar was snapped in half by her annoyance. Alucard better had a dam good explanation for such behavior...a really good one.

The sound of heavy footsteps across the graveled walkway brought Integral from her thoughts

"We have returned ma'am"

"welcome back Walter, I trust that the mission went without difficulty"

a deep chuckle came from behind Walter as Alucard materialized. Integral's gaze landed on the bloodied body lying within the vampire's arms. It was like Cheddar all over again.

"do not tell me you've turned another helpless girl. The last thing I need right now is another newborn."

he couldn't help not grinning widely because of his master's irritation "luckily the Police girl is the only one who will share my blood."

Integral released the breath she was holding, relieved that this was not another just-turned-vampire...yet...

"who is this then?"

"The target."  


.

.

.

.

  
Blood was everywhere, for all her life it seems that was all she knew. Ever since her birth, she was always aware of things around her. What stood out most was the aura of fear, anger, and hatred directed towards her but for a very long time she never understood why.

The only time safety and contentment was felt was in the presence of her mother and older brother. When her brother left for war, a piece of her went with him but the hope that he'd return to take her away, stayed because he promised he would. However, as the years rolled by that hope dwindled; his letters even stopped coming and when she asked her father if he had any news, he would just either ignored or chased her away.

Things took a dive for the worst the day her mother succumbed to her illness. Put yourself in this situation: seven years old, asleep after crying all night from watching your mother go six feet under, the next thing, you're awake, screaming cause a bucket of iced cold water is thrown on you and you're literally being dragged by your hair out of bed. 

After being thrown from your comfortable surrounding to the lowest room in the servants quarters, you're administered with a beating and left to starve for three days. Now as the time progressed, you're being whipped daily when not reaching the level of expectation in training. 

Wonderful family, right? That was her life until this point. Where was this though? The last thing coming to mind was a blood-soaked field and mutilated bodies. With this thought, she opened her eyes only to be met with red ones staring back.

_'Wake up. This is not a luxury getaway. GET UP!'_

.

.

.

Grey colored eyes opened up, fear evident within them. Beads of perspiration covered their face as they tried to slow down the rapid pounding of their heart.

The method of counting from ten to one while slowing conducting breathing exercises was helping. After a few minutes, they were able to enter a state of temporary calm. 

Slowly moving into a sitting position, pain coursed through their body causing the loud gasps of air. 

_'where am I?'_

Looking around, the sight of a prestigious bedroom was off-putting. Panic clawed at their chest and without wasting time, scrambled off the bed. However, their body was not compliant so falling face-first on the tiled floor could not have been avoided. 

The door adjacent to where they lay opened and a smartly dressed man stepped through. He looked shocked at what he was seeing but quickly composed himself before stepping forward

"Stay where you are! Where am I? Who are you?"

The terrified voice caused him to pause. Looking down at the young lady, he could see turmoil on her face, and what was most confusing was the drastic color change of her eyes. They were alternating from Grey to Violet. 

"You should watch your tone young lady. I do not take orders from anyone but my master. As for who I am, that is of no concern to you. Do you wish to stay on the floor like a common animal or would you like my help?"

Gulping nervously, she offered a quick apology and chose the latter option. She felt herself being lifted off the ground but instead of being placed back in the bed, they were heading for the door.

The feeling of panic was rising again but she didn't want to show any weakness so she forced it down. Even though not knowing where she was, the fact that the area did not smell like Transylvania brought a bit of comfort.

The journey through the building to whatever destination they were heading was strange to her. The décor was not one she was familiar with and from what she could smell, no one had a malicious intent.

The duo stood in front of a double door, it was largely made of dark, rich wood. 

"I'm going to put you down, try not to collapse once you stand"

As soon as the words were uttered, she felt her feet touch the cold hardwood floor but ensured that she was stable on her own two feet. The situation was so different than what she was accustomed to, if this was home despite her weak state, she would have been beaten until she stood without assistance. 

The flash of her battered body surrounded by blood caused her pulse to accelerate, this in turn caused her eyes to change once again. This did not go unnoticed by the one standing next to her. 

Without further delay, the door was knocked on and a voice said "enter."

The young woman followed after the smartly dressed man making sure not to fall on her face from how wobbly her steps were.

Sitting at a table was a woman with platinum blond hair, sharp glasses, a cigar between her lips, and one blank motherfucking look. It is quite unnerving when one is unable to read others. 

"I see you're finally awake considering you've been unconscious for about two weeks."

This news didn't phase her one bit, at one point she was in a coma for 3 months. Hemorrhage in the brain from her head being slammed in stone walls repeatedly. It's truly amazing how she was still alive.

Sensing that the woman sitting before her was not a threat, she calmed down a bit. Integra watched in fascination as the violet eye color changed to gray and she turned towards Walter who just nodded as an indication that she wasn't seeing things.

"I am Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing organization where you are currently. The Hellsing organization specializes in the eradication of supernatural beings that threatens the balance of nature. I had my servant retrieve you hence, why you are here. We received an anonymous tip about your location but I'm most curious to know what you are."

Integra took a drag of her cigar and exhaled the smoke "based on the information we received, it was mentioned that you are some type of hybrid."

There was an underlined question in that statement. Was she a hybrid? Honestly even she didn't know what she was.

"The pack called me an amalgam. I'm not full werewolf nor full vampire and according to what I've been told, I'm a mixture of both species. However, I really don't know if there is real truth to that."

Both Walter and Integra were shocked at what they heard. How can someone carry the genetic makeup of both a werewolf and a vampire? It just wasn't possible. 

"What does your diet consist of?"

"I was mostly fed vegetables. They did everything they could to keep me away from meat or blood."

"How old are you?"

"I stopped tracking my birthday after I turned 8 years old."

"What is your name?"

...."is trash considered a name? I've been addressed as that for years"

Every time she opened her mouth to answer a question, her voice just became more and more emotionless and hollow. Integra wanted to know just what the hell happened to her in that village.

"What were you called before that."

Looking away the girl's gaze lingered on the wall behind Integra, she sniffed the air smelling something familiar. It smelt like danger and blood.

The sight of blood-red eyes appearing on the wall was sudden and the strong aura of death caused her to freeze in fright. She couldn't explain want was happening but it felt like something was tightening on her neck; this caused her anxiety to skyrocket followed by a panic attack.

The instinct to breathe wasn't kicking in fast enough and her legs gave out as she gasped for air. The scraping of a chair against the floor rang clearly in her ears but the voices above her sounded distant.

Her vision became blurry and the knowing feeling of unconsciousness was on the horizon. The hope that this time death would grant her wish caused her to give in to the feeling.

"mămică" she muttered before passing out.

Integra looked down at the limp body at her feet and tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. Was asking a simple question as 'what is your name?' enough to trigger such a spontaneous reaction? No, it had to be more than that.

This girl had been through something traumatic it seems but she believed something here caused this.

At that moment Alucard materialized through the wall that was before where she stood. The grin on his face gave her the answer she was looking for.

"A weak on isn't she. How do expect her to be of any use here if she can't even take my aura."

Integra glared at her servant in annoyance, he had to be bored to do something this rash.

"Since you're so insightful about how weak she is, I think it would be most fitting for you to train her, Vampire. After all, it seems that vampiric blood runs through her veins...well only half of her that is."

It was now Alucard's turn to glare at his master in annoyance. Integra took pleasure in getting under her servant's skin. The No-life king looked down at the unconscious girl and lifted her into his arms.

"Just don't do anything reckless to her, it seems her upbringing was not...pleasant"

Not responding he turned and disappeared into the shadows. Integra returned to her desk and lit another cigar before turning towards a nearby window. 

The foreboding feeling that things were going to get complicated had her uneasy but she was a leader and anything coming her way, she will take it head-on. 


	3. Red Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like catching a break was nowhere in sight. From a new environment, panic attacks, and dangerous aura lurking through every corner of the mansion. Is there a silver lining amongst the chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard is bored and that is never a good sign...
> 
> *sighing in exhaustion*

The first thing she noticed upon waking up was the cold feeling reaching all the way to her bones. Her body felt even weaker, which always happened after any panic attack experienced.

There was no light, only darkness but she knew she was in a room. It was cold and the atmosphere of loneliness hung heavy. Moving was difficult, getting up was painful and it took every ounce of willpower not to pass out again.

Looking to her left and squinting a bit she noticed some steps _'where am I? Downstairs, somewhere?'_

Slowly walking further into the room, she noticed dim lighting and what appears to be a chair/thrown of some kind. A table not too far away that housed a wine glass and glasses on top its surface. 

The items seemed personal making her believe she was in someone's room. This point was proven when she spotted a coffin in the far corner. The wolves always spoke about creatures who feast and survive on human blood, who need to have a bed that contains soil from the place of their 'birth' in order to sleep; a coffin. 

Seeing one up close, she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it: black as an eternal abyss, carven of wood that would not rot, and the size it carried was quite huge. 

Back in the village her mother once pleaded on her behalf so that she could be granted a coffin because of the vampiric blood in her body but those pleads fell on deaf ears

"with werewolf blood in her body, she would not need to concern herself with the vile tradition that Devil spawns partake in."

To see her father shouting at her mother about the idea still left a haunting memory. Never once before the incident had he treated her mother that way and what was worse, that was the very day she died.

The scent of blood caught her attention and as she blinked, a man emerged from the ground right in front of her; the same man whom she asked to end her life that night.

He was watching her with fiery red eyes, a blood bag to his lips, and the aura to kill was evident. She knew he could smell the nervousness coming off her body. The mischief in his eyes said so.

He took a step forward but she remained rooted on the spot, it made no sense to run since her body was very weak and besides the greater level of power was obviously in his favor. However, if he tried anything she wouldn't go down without a fight.

The fact that she was no longer bound by the village, gave her some small semblance of hope that she could make something better with her life.

"you're either smart or moronic for not trying to run away."

If all circumstances were better, she would gladly say his voice was inviting and somewhat soothing but she knew better. Towering over her was a killer, he smelt like death and carnage.

"it's obvious you're stronger than I am. I'm weak and you can easily overpower me."

His laugher echoed throughout the room "so...the little mouse is not as dumb as she looks."

The two continued to observe each other but becoming bored, he suddenly grabbed her by the neck and slammed her body into the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of her.

The sound of bones breaking reached their ears, she refused to scream from the pain but instead let rage consume her. Red eyes above watched as she started to transform: fangs, claws, wolf ears, a tail, and not forgetting those violet eyes. Yes, this was what he wanted, to see what this creature really was.

He felt the hand on her neck being grabbed and broken, before it was ripped clean off from the elbow. The dismembered arm tossed somewhere in the room. Blood spraying on her clothes and the ground below in the process.

Moving with unnatural speed, he watched as she appeared on the other side of the room, crouched in a defensive position, watching him with a calculated gaze.

She was the prey but he didn't mind her believing she had the advantage, just for a little bit. The grin on his face complimented the crazed look in his eyes. 

Being consumed by his thoughts she took the opportunity to claw at his torso before retreating to her previous position, only this time she was pacing back and forth on all fours, growling low. 

Surprisingly, he was enjoying himself. However, he observed that her face was void of any blood, while the rest of her body was covered in it. Realizing what she was trying to avoid caused him to make his move. 

Quickly regenerating his lost arm, he summoned his tendrils and proceeded to restrain her with them. Using rage and brute strength, she broke free and charged forward. Begin unfazed, he just dodged all advances before summoning more shadows. This time he was able to immobilize her movements.

  
She growled and tried to break free. The attempts being futile. Walking towards the table and picking up a blood bag, he returned, a grin still plastered on his face.

A look of confusion crossed her face but when spotting the blood bag, a frantic look was replaced instead. She quickly clamped her mouth shut, curling in her lips. A pleading look in her eyes.

Him becoming annoyed drew out his gun and fired a shot at her shoulder. The pain was excruciating but her mouth remained closed. Another fire was shot to her left leg, followed by one to the right.

She cried out from the pain, tears streaming down her cheeks and gasping desperately for air. 

"You will drink."

However, she closed her mouth once again before the bag could touch her lips. The shadows bounding her body retreated but suddenly a fist full of her hair was grabbed and her body was lifted off the ground. 

There was just too much pain from every angle. She wanted to hate him for doing this to her but what's the sense in that, all there was, was helplessness because at the end of the day she had nowhere to go.

The feeling of cold lips upon hers brought forth a gasp, the feeling of fluid entering her mouth left her shocked; the taste of blood was metallic yet so sweet. 

Red eyes pierced purple as their gaze met; his burning was intensity unlike anything she'd ever seen before and hers showing surrender. More and more blood filled her mouth and she drank without resistance. They never broke eye contact even as the last drop of blood was drunk. 

  
The bullets from earlier started to fall from where they were lodged, followed by healing of the wounds. The pain started to subside just a bit and she could feel herself being taken in his arms.

Drinking the blood caused dizziness, the urge to sleep was creeping in. Even though the desire to do so was there, she fought against it; there were questions she needed to have answered. 

"W-why did you force me to drink blood?"

A bit of silence stretched between them before his fingers traced her lips, then prying her mouth open, examining her fangs. Its shape changed a bit.

"You are a complex creature that needs to embrace all parts of who you are: being neither wolf or vampire. You need to drink blood to unlock your vampiric powers. Do you understand?"

"but I was taught-"

"I. don't. care! You will drink blood and become stronger if you expect to stay here and serve me and my master."

She was a bit confused by nodded in agreement. The anger in his eyes caused fear to appear once again and didn't want the receiving end of that anger. 

.

.

.

.

"This will be your quarters moving forward." The voice of Walter, the name she learned only a few minutes ago, informed her. Looking around the room, she noticed it carried the basic amenities such as a bed, closet plus a table and chair.

"In the morning, Sir Integra requests your presence to discuss duties and training since you will be staying with us moving forward. Also, blood will be provided once a day as requested by Master Alucard."

Yes, Alucard. Another named she learned. After their encounter, the male took her back to the office and dropped her... like literally dropped her, on the office floor, laughed and vanished. Embarrassing situation especially when covered in blood. 

The look of disbelief on Sir Integra's face made her wish the floor would open at that moment and swallow her up.

"Here is a change of clothes and more will be provided in due time. Any question miss?"

Pausing in her exploring, she took the clothes from his hands and slowly shook her head

"No questions right now. Thank you."

Nodding, Walter took his leave, shutting the door behind him. Silence consumed the room, which was deafening. It didn't help that the room was void of any windows. Even though it was much better than what she was used to, it kind of felt like a cell of sorts.

Sighing in boredom and gathering her sleepwear, she stepped into the empty hallway, heading to the bathroom to take a much-needed bath. The blood from earlier stuck to her skin and hair in the most uncomfortable way.

Finding the showers was a cinch, so with haste, she quickly undressed, discarded the damaged clothes, and indulged in the heavenly feeling of a warm shower. 

Dressed and refreshed, she was back in her room preparing for bed when a knock came from the door. Carefully making her way over, she slowly opened the door.

"Bloody Hell! So it is true. I'm not the only female non-human around here anymore."

Surprised by this, grey eyes took in the features of the newcomer: Blue eyes, blond hair, curvy body clad in what appears to be Hellsing's uniform? The girl looked normal enough but wasn't.

"You're a vampire too. Right?"

Blinking at the question, the blond chuckled nervously "I am but how can you tell?"

"You have a scent that makes you a vampire: death, blood, dirt but...I also smell something citrus."

"That's amazing. I'm Seras Victoria. What's your name?"

So far, she hadn't told anyone her name but the girl looked at her with innocence and excitement; she felt a strange, weird connection with her.

"My name is Alexandra, nice to meet you."

"I think we're going to be good friends."

This made her smile just a little _'out of all the madness today, this made the end not so bad.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Introduction to Seras. I love her so much.


	4. At least there is some level of normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New day, new adventure. That is until Alucard shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to escalate a lot moving forward, so don't be a tad surprised. 
> 
> ~Disclaimer~ My cookie eating self does not own Hellsing or the characters associated with it. I'm just borrowing them for your entertainment, as well as mine.

Now, she didn't have the luxury of certain articles of clothing in many years. However, the length of this skirt in her view was ridiculously short. 

How Seras was comfortable wearing this was a mystery. Plus, she didn't think it was beneficial to her legs, to be training in such attire.

The uniform was a replica of the one her blond friend wore, but black in color. The Hellsing insignia stitched to the front pocket and left shoulder. It hung to her frame like a second skin.

"You seem distracted Alex. Do I bore you with my chatter?"

Snapping from her thought, shaking her head in panic, the young lady gave Sir Integra her undivided attention.

"I'm listening to your every word Sir Integra, it's just that I don't think I can function effectively wearing a skirt, especially one so... well, short." 

  
Alexandra. The name of Hellsing's new occupant had insisted that everyone addressed her as Alex because to her it was a mouthful. Integra didn't seem to mind and Seras was too happy to comment, still eccentric about having another female in the building.

Now, the two parted ways after having a small conversation last night and when she woke the next morning, the feeling of being lonely wasn't as bad as usual. 

What was irritating, however, was seeing the packet of blood in a small silver bucket, right next to the black uniform. She wanted to dump the vile liquid down the toilet but resisted the urge to do so; the last thing she wanted to do was get into trouble. 

So after reluctantly drinking the red liquid, hunger partially appeased, and getting dressed, she made her way upstairs and towards Integra's office, using her sense of smell and memory. 

Now here she stood complaining about her work attire, while her boss smoked a cigar with a bored expression, and Walter serving tea will a look of amusement. 

"Very well, I'll see to it that Walter makes modifications to your uniform. As we're on the topic of what makes you uncomfortable..."

The slight annoyance in Integra's voice was evident which had Alex nibbling on the inside of her cheeks

"...I am aware that drinking blood will take some time for you to get used to but you need to understand it is necessary if you wish to stay here. Also, we will be placing you on a strict diet concerning meals. Training will be conducted regularly to get you ready for missions. You are prohibited from leaving the grounds unless authorized and try to stay out of trouble. Understood?" 

"Understood Sir Integra"

"Good! Seras will take you on a tour of the estate and commence with your training, after which you have the remaining day to yourself."

Nodding, Alex quickly left the office releasing the breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Integra was intimidating in her own right and if she was a werewolf, no doubt the woman would be an Alpha.

  
It wasn't until walking for a few minutes did she realize Integra never told her Sera's whereabouts. No matter. Using a sense of smell and following her nose, Alex found Seras in what appears to be a training room. 

There was a large array of guns lined neatly on a few walls, others lined inboxes. Swords, crossbows, axes, and other types of weapons filled the area. 

The blond was currently firing at moving targets and Alex observed that the bullets were aimed at only the head and chest area. They were spot on which left her amazed at Seras' accuracy 

_'must be a vampiric thing'_

When the targets stopped moving, she hurried over wanting to have something to do; the urge to do something with her hands made her agitated.

"Hello Seras, Sir Integra said you're to give me a tour and then training?"

Seras put down the gun, turned around with a grin, and pulled the girl into a tight hug, completely taking Alex by surprise. The action caused her to pull away quickly which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Seras said with a frown

"don't apologize. I'm not accustom to being the receiving end of affection. Don't take it personal."

There was an awkward silence with both of them shuffling their feet nervously. To the outside person, it looked slightly sad but mostly comical. 

"Well, this is most awkward. Let's start on your training and afterward I'll take you on that tour."

Giving a small smile and nod, Alex followed Seras further into the training room to begin the lesson. 

.

.

.

Walter found them three hours later with Seras on the ground, sword to her neck with Alex standing above her. Both girls were panting heavily, each having a grin on their face.

They both had numerous amounts of cuts and puncture wounds. Their clothes were no better, having blood and tears. The butler sighed but was happy to note that the new recruit had a skill with swords. He would need to tell Sir Integra of this discovery. 

"That was great Alex, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Moving and helping Seras off the ground, the two cleaned and returned the swords to their rightful place. 

"My last place of residence. Oh, hello Walter. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, I was just in time to see you disarm and pin miss Victoria with your sword. Which I must say was quite the scene. Glad to see that your training is coming along nicely."

Shrugging, she started to examine the cuts on her arm "the only things I really need training for is proper use of guns and using my vampiric abilities. Everything else was already beaten into me."

Sears was confused and it was clearly shown by her open facial expression 

"Most unfortunate but rest assured you're in good hands and will be trained where you're lacking. Now I was here to let you know lunch will be ready within the next hour, so make your way to the kitchen around that time frame."

"Very well. Thank you for letting me know. I'll just wash up and see my way there." 

Satisfied the butler left the two to return to the kitchen. Alex ran an exasperated hand through her hair and growled. The action causing Seras to squeak in surprise.

"Sorry Seras, it just irritates me that I can't use an ability I was born with, which requires me to drink blood. Eating food and being a werewolf is a bit simpler."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm a vampire and I don't like drinking blood either."

Alex was shocked by this revelation "but why? don't you need blood to sustain yourself?"

"I do but I'm afraid that if I drink, I'll lose the little humanity within me. I don't want to be a monster."

The hybrid looked at her friend and could understand where she was coming from. Not being human, having to sustain your life force with the blood of others...fearing you'll become worse than what you already are. However, Alex also realizes that they can't change and that's the way things are, even though it seems unfair.

"were you forced into this life Seras?"

"No! not at all, I chose this freely. I was dying and Master Alucard gave me the chose to live and I took it because I wasn't ready to die but the blood..."

nodding Alex tentatively took one of Seras' gloved hand and offered a small smile, the blond returning one as well

"I understand your discomfort. However, the thought of you starving yourself makes me feel...uneasy. We may have become friends only yesterday but I care about you so how about we make a deal."

Seras was intrigued "it appears we both detest the thought of drinking blood, so why don't we each have 'breakfast' together moving forward so that we don't have to drink alone, and I'll help you with your fear of it."

"you'd so that for me?"

"sure it's no problem Seras, besides I can tell that you've been forced to drink but no one has really cared about what it's doing to you mentally. Now come on let's get cleaned up and head to the kitchen,"

"thank you."

Saying no more the two left the training room to get cleaned up, unaware of prying eyes and ears.

After lunch, Sears gave Alex the grand tour of the mansion and it ended in the entertainment room. 

"do you want to watch a movie? I have Disney~"

Alex tilted her head in confusion "What's a movie? Disney? I'm confused."

Seras could not believe what she was hearing, not knowing what Disney was should be a sin. She was determined to rectify the issue.

"This won't do. Let's start with The Lion King."

Four movies in and Alex was hooked "OMG he can't die! I so want to strangle that idiot."

Yes, nothing to get your blood worked up when Gaston was being an insensitive moron, just cause he can't accept rejection. Alex thoughts slipped back to one of the guys from her town, Zolif. 

Sick, twisted bastard. He took pleasure in torturing her whenever the opportunity arose. Idiot wouldn't leave her alone even though she was off-limits, sexually that is. 

That didn't seem to stop him from trying. He nearly had his way with her too because one night he snuck into her cell. She could remember her dress being torn, the feeling of his nails digging into her thighs trying to shove her legs open, the putrid scent of alcohol on his breath. 

The hated she had for him and what he was trying to do, triggered her. 

The sound of him screaming as his trachea was being ripped out of his throat was a sheer thrill. Watching him bleed to death at her feet gave her an odd level of satisfaction. She was tempted to rip his dick off and shove it in his mouth. 

Unfortunately, his screaming drew attention and the torture she went through afterward as a consequence nearly left her dead. The marks on her back that never went away was a testament to it.

Shaking from the unpleasant memory, she noticed the movie had ended and Seras was asleep. Not knowing what to do, Alex left the room and made her way through the halls; it was quiet and cold for the night had settled in, void of any clouds, and the stars shone bright. 

Stopping in front of a large window, she looked out observing the scenery: empty lawns and forestry. 

"Should you be left unattended?" the sudden voice of Alucard caused an unpleasant shiver through her entire body. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. 

There he was walking towards her like a predator stalking his prey. The height difference between was noticeable as Alucard towered over her. She was unable to see his eyes due to them being covered. 

"A few moments ago, I caught a scent of bloodlust. It was only for a moment but it was strong. Was that you?"

Sighing deeply she returned her gaze to the window "a memory from my past resurfaced unexpectedly. That's the reason for the bloodlust you sensed. Think nothing of it."

Alucard just chuckled as a response, fascinated by the one before him. He knew she held many secrets and the bloodlust he sensed left him most intrigued. 

Alex suddenly found herself pressed against the window with Alucard keeping her in place by applying his weight on her body. The feeling of his gloved hands moving along her sides and stomach, had her gasping in panic.

"What...just - what are you doing? Let me go!" Those words fell on deaf ears as she was being pressed more into glass. 

"Rudeness will get you nowhere or should we go at it again like we did a few nights ago?"

The image of him kissing her, feeding her blood, their bodies pressed together had her feeling hot. It was such a foreign feeling, one that she added to the other things that left her confused. 

She felt his teeth on her neck, nipping lightly. His hands now gripping her waist to hold her steady as she squirmed. These actions caused her to whimper slightly but there was also another feeling...pleasure. Alucard seemed to sense this for he growled in approval as he continued to assault her neck.

Alex wanted to protest but the words failed to come out especially when one of his hands was making its way up her skirt. However, the weight on her back disappeared as well as he did. It happened so suddenly.

Coming to her senses, she pulled down her skirt using one hand and the other went to her neck. Thankfully there was no evidence of blood. The hallway was cold once more as she hurried along to her room, trying to push the encounter at the back of her mind. 

Alex got not an ounce of sleep that night. 


	5. Is this normal behavior for Catholics?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three-o: Alucard, Seras, and Alex were sent out on a mission. All was going well until things went south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and I pushed to finish it until I got a fricking headache. 
> 
> Enjoy people. I'm going to sleep. My eyes are red and screaming.

The days morphed into weeks which consisted of training and reading the many books the mansion's library had to offer. Alex was currently researching ways to incorporate blood into basic foods as a way to help Sears overcome her fear of drinking the red liquid. 

So far she was successful with making a kind of soup (that consisted of mostly tomatoes) and also blood infused ice cream. Sears took to it well, having no complications. Walter and Integra found the whole ordeal rather peculiar but did not object. 

The hybrid did let them in on her plan in regards to this and as she promised Seras, they ate together making the process easier for them both. Seras complimented that she didn't feel as tired anymore but still complained that drinking blood was a pain. 

Her master, who would randomly pop in on them, never failed to call the girl an idiot and even scolded Alex for trying to help the said girl. 

Alex paused from her reading, sighing in irritation at the memory. The way Alucard treated Sears was terrible especially when it was evident that the girl wanted to please him and instead of trying to be understanding and supportive, he was being a complete asshat.

Saying anything about the matter to him also fell on deaf ears. Alucard was even refusing to train her to use her vampiric powers, just because she defended Seras and not taking any of his bullshit. 

Opening another book in frustration, Alex read about the abilities vampires possess; Super-human speed, strength, Telepathy, shapeshifting, familiar control, and many others. She also read Bram Stoker's Dracula to get the additional information and was intrigued about a very important fact

"So Alucard's name is Dracula spelled backward. He's ancient...yet refuses to train me. What a pain."

Having enough for the day, she glanced at the clock on the wall before sighing. It was time to get ready for her mission. Sir Integra informed her yesterday that she would be accompanying both Alucard and Seras; there were reports of a vampire attack in Northern Ireland at a hospital that was now infested with Ghouls.  
.  
.  
.

**Patrick**  
**Northern Ireland**  
**Downtown, August 15**

  
Alucard went ahead of both Alex and Seras saying that the two would just slow him down but also not to take too long. Rolling her eyes, she mumbled under her breath 

"cranky old man" She knew he heard what she said which was evident by the frown he sported. What she didn't expect was him firing a shot in her direction. Using her katanas, she quickly cut the bullet before charging to slice at the ancient vampire.

Alucard just chuckled before disappearing. The blade of her sword barely missing him.

"JACKASS!" 

Sears looked on at her friend stomping the ground where her master once stood. The blond wanted to laugh at her antics. In the weeks that passed, Alex's attitude was different, meaning she was more open, expressive, and smiling but was still apprehensive at times especially in regards to touch. 

The two continued onward until they arrived at the hospital, the sound of gunfire going off. Seras sat on the stairs, head in hands, sighing in boredom.

Alex unsheathed her twin Katanas as she geared up to go inside. The day she had to pick her weapon for missions she flat out refused to use guns. She didn't like them but felt more comfortable with blades. Hence, Walter had the Katana's customized just for her. They were blessed blades perfect for killing Vampires and Ghouls.

"Sears what are you doing? The ghouls are inside."

"Do I have to? You and master can handle them, I'm sure."

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance Alex kicked down the front door before running into the building. There were Ghouls all through the corridor looking like an eyesore. 

Stepping forward, the blades dragged against the floor causing sparks before she increased her pace slicing through undead after undead. 

"SERAS GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

_'Police girl, the ghouls are not outside. Get inside!'_

The blond jumped at both her master's voice in her head and Alex's shout. Sighing in defeat, she loaded her guns and made her way inside. 

Watching from the shadows, the No-life king observed the way Alex was slicing away at Ghouls one by one without breaking a sweat. His eyes traveled along her body: the way her combat short hug her derrière snugly, her curves showing with every turn she made. The way her hair was tied up exposing her neck. It was enticing. 

The urge to drink from her was strong but he would bide his time. It was times like this that he wished access to her mind was available; it has been some time that he was unable to read someone's mind. Could this be the result of her being a hybrid? 

Whatever the reason Alucard was very intrigued. He was brought from his thoughts with the feeling of steel to his throat.

"you should pay more attention to your surroundings old man before you get decapitated."

Smirking at her words, he fully emerged from the shadows, forgoing his glasses in order for her to see his eyes. The crimson hue was brighter from the exciting feeling running through this body. For her to point a weapon at him, defiance in her gaze was invigorating. Not many people have the balls to challenge him. 

Stepping closer the sting of the blade cutting at Alucard's throat gave him a thrill, especially when a trial of blood descended down his throat, Alex's gaze following after.

He watched as she inhaled, pupils dilate, tongue peeking out to lick along her lips. The action caused a growl to erupt from his chest. Knocking the blade from his throat, the vampire moved closer towering over Alex. Taking a gloved hand, he trailed it along her neck, a smirk growing wider at the shiver she let off. 

"Aren't we suppose to be killing Ghouls?"

"We are but...I can't just ignore the fact that you just had a blade to my throat."

The comment resulted in an eye-roll on her part "Serves you right for shooting at me earlier, old man."

"you shouldn't taunt me, little girl. You have no idea who you're messing with."

The two stared at each other but the spell was broken by the sound of Seras screaming. Alex ran in the direction where her friend was, completely ignoring Alucard. What she came upon was very unexpected; the blond was face down, with a total of ten blades impaled in her body. 

"Seras! What in the heck happened?"

Alucard at that moment materialized, looking down at his fledgling. The sound of paper rustling and then appearing, each sheet being pinned to the walls by more blades, startled the three.

"What the hell!!" 

The sound of footsteps echoed and a body descended the stairs coming into view, 

"he-he. We are the ministers of God. In flaming fire, we take vengeance on them that know not God, and that they obey not the Catholic gospel of our Lord Jesus Christ: Who shall be punished with everlasting destruction from the presence of the Lord, and from the glory of his power- this honor have all his saints. AMEN!"

.

.

.

Integra was currently in her office enjoying a wonderful cup of tea when the leader of the Royal Protestant Knights came to her office. It appears the intelligence agency had a very urgent report.

It would seem that Division XIII of the Vatican Special Forces, the Iscariot Organization deployed one individual: A knight of the Church Paladin, Father Alexander Anderson! It seems he was sent to Patrick as well.

Integra was surprised by this, that the Catholic church would perform such a severe act of rebellion. The issue right now is not only them breaking rules but that Alucard and the rest will be involved. If Alucard and Anderson were to meet, it would be a bloody huge mess, not forgetting that a hybrid was in the mix. The last thing Integra wanted was The Iscariot organization finding out about their new recruit. 

Dismissing the leader of the Royal Protestant Knights, Integra called for Walter. When he entered the office, Walter observed how she was rubbing her temple, an indication of a growing headache. 

The butler made his way over and took her hands in his. When their gazes met, using one hand he removed her glasses before proceeding to run his fingers through her soft hair. Integra sighed in relief at the gesture and couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. 

After a few moments, the headache that appeared went away. She reached up and took his hands in her placing a kiss on each. He in turn placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. No words were spoken. 

"I must get to Patrick. Walter can you please reach out to the Vatican and negotiate."

"Of course Sir. Do be careful. Alucard may be our Trump card but to the Vatican, Anderson is their specialist demon eradicator and can easily go against Alucard."

Sighing, Integra placed her glasses back on before standing to look out the window. 

"I'll need a gun, a sword, and two armed guards."

**Back in Patrick**

"Beautiful night no? Abominations..." The stranger let out, smirking

Alucard drew his guns, Alex glared and Seras tried to move to result in her whimpering in pain. 

"My lady, your pain and anguish are quite becoming. Yet death still flees from you. Why you may ask? No bullets have yet penetrated your heart. Only rarely have I had vampires for my prey. It's only right that I enjoy this."

Alex snarled at the stranger, having enough of his rambling "Who the hell are you!?"

Alucard chuckled "Vatican Division XIII...Special Agent Alexander...!"

"Bingo, you protestant Knight Dog..." The two faced each other, Alex apologized to Seras before starting to pull the Bayonets from her back. She knew they were going to fight and refused to let her and Seras get caught in the middle. This newcomer smelt like trouble.

"...Alucard, I assume? You, a vampire, work to destroy your kind as part of this vile Protestant Group."

Alucard wanted to laugh at Alex's annoyance with Seras whimpering and the Iscariot's jabbering as she mumbled under her breath "string-bean, bayonet wielding religious Catholic fanatic and a British winey baby. I want to go home."

"And where are the vampires here?'

"They're already gone. They didn't pose much of a threat, and they certainly didn't put up much of a fight."

At that statement, the two walked towards each other until they were back to back.

"It seems the only ones left...are the three of you..."

"Really..."

At that moment Anderson turned, armed with Bayonets, and struck Alucard in the throat. The No life King broke free, aimed his gun then fired a shot right through the Iscariot's forehead. 

"MASTER!"

"Idiot stay still. I have three left. Alucard is fine so don't get your knickers in a bunch."

Alucard chuckled and Alex shot him a glare. This was not what she expected on this mission. 

"Now come little girl, don't make such a face. He's dead. I must say squaring off face-to-face with a vampire in the middle of the night. Rather brave. A pity he's so stupid. But...for a human, he's quite strong...This blade...has been bathed in holy water! Being impaled with these won't be good for any of us."

Alucard walked towards his fledgling and Alex, who was taking out the bayonet from Sera's neck. The blond coughed up blood when the blade was removed.

Suddenly the hairs on Alex's neck stood up and Seras let out a gasp at the towering figure behind Alucard. 

The no-life King was struck in the back. While he broke free, turned, and fired shots at the still alive Iscariot Priest, Alexander still kept moving charging right at the Vampire. Alucard was stuck to the wall, both his hands pinned by Bayonets. 

Seras and Alex watched shocked by this development. They've never seen Alucard look so surprised by an enemy.

The two were saying something but Alex paid no mind, she was trying to finish helping Seras cause once the priest was done with Alucard, they were next.

Anderson shot 15 Bayonets through Alucard pinning his body to the wall, blood-splattered behind him, and then took off his head. 

"MASTER!!"

"ALUCARD!!"

The priest just laughed at the twisted beauty of it all. The thrill of cutting down Hellsing's dog truly was the highlight of his night. He couldn't wait to finish off the rest. 

Picking up the Vampire's head and continued to laugh "So this is the secret weapon of the Royal Protestant Knights? How pitiful..."

Turning, he was greeted with an empty corridor. "hmm...the girl still moves, even after such a devastating attack...not forgetting her companion who so far has not tasted the kiss of my blade. That needs to be rectified."

  
Alex was helping Seras walk as she finally removed the last Bayonet from her back. The blond gasping in pain as tears fell from her eyes. 

"We need to get out of here before that nut-job finds us. I'm sorry I can't do much Seras but he's under the impression that I'm another vampire and I don't want him to discover what I am. Here..."

Handing a blood pack to her friend, she continued to take them to the far side of the building just to get some distance. She needed to come up with a plan.

"...drink it...and don't complain. You're weak and your wounds need to heal. We will have to fight. We've lost Alucard and I don't plan on either of us dying."

Nodding, the blond drained the bag and after a few seconds could feel the many wounds close. The duo was about to turn a corner when the decapitated head of Alucard struct the wall in front of them, a Bayonet right in the center of his forehead.

"Where are you going? Running is useless. Dust to dust. For dust thou art, and unto dust thou shalt return."

  
Letting go of Seras, Alex drew her swords. Seras took her master's head from the wall and ran for an exit but found that she couldn't leave. It was like there was some barrier.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Alexander just chuckled "that is a wall, children. A wall that even your combined forces could not destroy. Quietly, bow down to your slaughter. ABOMINATIONS..."

Alex had enough of his rambling and charged forward. Every attack was dodged effortlessly by Anderson, who counter-attacked, impressed that a little girl could keep up with his. 

The clanging of metal against metal rang out through the corridors and Seras peeked from a corner watching the fight take place. Alex was able to stab the priest's right shoulder, cut at his legs, and slice his cheeks; he in turn impaled bayonets in her left thigh, right arm, and stomach.

Panicking, the blond repeatedly said in her mind how she didn't want to die

_'Is this the time to panic, Police girl?'_

Shocked at the voice of her master, she looked at his head in her hands, dropping it when it started melting. 

The blood moved to form words: **Drink my blood, cop. You will be released from the thralldom of servitude. You will truly become one of our vampire race. Drink of your own volition; walk with your own strength. be one of the immortal Blood-Kindred. Drink my blood, cop--I mean...Seras Victoria.**

  
"It is finished." Those words had Seras turning to see Anderson standing above Alex, ready to drive two Bayonets into her heart but gunshots rang out, destroying the blades.

"That girl is mine. What are you trying to accomplish, Father Anderson?"

"Master of the Royal Protestant Knights, Integra Hellsing...Didn't expect the general to fight on the front lines."

"Father Anderson...you've already severely violated the agreement! This falls under our jurisdiction! We ask you to withdraw immediately! If you do not, both our churches may be imperiled! Even Section XIII never showed such unruliness!"

The look of annoyance graced his face as he turned to face the newcomers, drawing out weapons from his coat.

"Withdraw? You're ordering ME to withdraw? You should know that the Iscariots are the executors of divine justice. Harlot, dare you to patronize me? Dare I let you Protestants go free?"

The priest charged at Integra and the two guards opened fire, which did nothing to him as he decapitated one guard and sliced the other in half like butter. 

In the nick of time, Integra drew her sword to block Anderson's attack on her but she got trapped between him and the wall.

"The power of regeneration beyond my biotechnology...Supernatural regenerative ability...You monster..."

Anderson just laughed "Your forces continue to weaken and weaken. How pathetic. Your prized assassin! I've already cut off his head. He's dead!"

Integra just snickered "You cut off his head? Only that?"

"W...what?"

Suddenly two bullets pierced his shoulder while needles struck his upper back. Glancing behind him, he saw the two females armed, gun, and swords at the ready. He laughed in delight.

"You have no chance of winning, Anderson. Retreat while you can still count yourself among the living."

Turning back to Integra, the priest had a look of disbelief on his face "What sort of bullshit are you spouting?"

"Don't waste my time. Or else the man you've just beheaded shall come back to life!"

The two girls shared a look at hearing this, trying to make sense of the words that just left Integra's mouth. A bat suddenly appeared before the two, its red eyes observing them each before focusing on Seras "You didn't drink...You fool!"

Both girls shrieked as a swarm of bats filled the corridor before flying towards Anderson. 

"Didn't I pierce his heart and wrench off his head?"

"Don't think you're merely dealing with another vampire. Such techniques shall never kill him. Much like yourself, he is the fruit of our research into battling the inhuman. The Royal Protestant Knights spent 100 years on his making. The vampire Alucard..."

with that being said, Alucard appeared in all his glory, chuckling with glee. Seras was left flabbergasted while Alex was trying to keep her facial expression neutral. To say she wasn't happy to see the Vampire would be a lie. 

"What do you think? Made up your mind yet? Reverend!"

"So that's it. Under the current circumstances, the situation cannot be resolved..." 

Anderson opened a book and pages surrounded him "...Adieu, Royal Protestant Knights. Next time, you will all DIE."

There was an awkward silence after the priest vanished. Seras sighed in relief before vomiting in a corner (it seems she had too much excitement for one day). Alex screwed up her face at this and proceeded to remove the Bayonets that were still in her thigh and right arm. They sure stung like a bitch though.

Integra rolled her eyes at Seras' dramatics before walking towards her servant. She observed that his gaze was transfixed on Alex.

"What is it?"

Looking at his master, the No-life king smiled "It's been a while since I lost my head. So he's Father Anderson?"

"Yes. A border skirmish, violating the agreement terms...Attacking key members, murder and injury...looks like the Vatican owes us one. But now is not the time to fight them. After investigating the vampires here, I've discovered something very serious." 

.

.

.

  
They all returned to Hellsing Manor intact. Walter greeted them and Integra filled him in on what happened. Alucard retreated to his quarters while the girl headed to get cleaned up.

After hitting the showers, Seras headed to bed but Alex was still restless. Going up against Anderson gave her the revelation that she still needed to grow in terms of strength. 

Trying to calm her mind and get some sleep, the task became fruitless when the image of Alucard being decapitated popped in her mind. Gasping, she opened her eyes and got out of bed, making her way out of the room with the intention of finding Alucard.

Alex found the No-life King asleep on his 'thrown' completely unbothered. Even though he was right there in front of her, she still couldn't get the image out her head.

If on autopilot, her body gravitated towards him until they weren't that far apart. Her fingers played with a few strands of his hair before taking his face in her hands. 

When she felt him, the emotions of the day's events came crashing down, she started crying. Alucard was not asleep as she first thought, so his gaze was on her. Crimson meeting Grey.

Tendrils pulled her much closer to him until she was sitting on his lap.

"Shedding tears for a monster like me. Foolish little girl.."

Gripping his shirt, Alex buried her face in his chest "I've dealt with monsters and you're not one. Stupid old man, I told you if you don't pay attention to your surroundings, you'll get decapitated...now I can't get that image out my head."

  
Alucard was taken back that she was concerned about him, given the fact that she acts as if he annoys her.

"I was under the impression that you hated me."

Looking up at him, their eyes met. Alex leaned up planting a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling back. 

"I don't hate you Alucard, you sometimes get on my nerves with your teasing and the fact that you refuse to train me."

Laughing, Alucard wrapped an arm around her waist and the other played with her hair. No further words were said between them, as the silence was soothing to them both.

It was after some time when Alucard looked down at the girl in his arms, he discovered she was fast asleep, clutching his shirt tightly as if afraid he would disappear. 


End file.
